1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus for recording a received image on a recording medium by using recording means having a plurality of recording elements arranged thereon.
2. Related Background Art
An image communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus having a printing unit which scans a print head having a plurality of recording elements substantially perpendicularly (laterally) to a direction of arrangement of the recording elements, feeds a record sheet in the direction of the arrangement of the recording elements (longitudinally) at the end of each scan, and repeats the above operations to complete the printing of an image on one record sheet has been known.
In such an apparatus, however, a time required to laterally scan the printing head is long and it is not sufficient in terms of a printing speed.
In a printer which uses an ink jet type recording head, one which has an economy mode in addition to a normal record mode has been proposed in order to suppress the amount of ink used.
In the printing method using the economy mode, a printing density is simply reduced by thinning every other lateral line. A user may desire other thinned printing from a standpoint of print quality and the apparatus is not sufficient in terms of functional aspect.